fruits of victory
by johnprewett
Summary: After the match against Slytherin Harry wants to enjoy the feeling of triumph alone. But his plan is thwarted. Somebody wants to keep him company. A little sequel to my fanfic "Hot Massage". I hope you like it.


The game had ended half an hour ago, but the Gryffindors still cheered. Harry could hear the noise they made. And he couldn´t blame them. Smiling, he took off his cloak, thinking about the game. For Slytherin it was a crushing defeat. The heaviest defeat a Slytherin team had ever suffered against Gryffindor. His teammates were already on the way to the castle to celebrate. Harry stayed behind in order to escape the hustle and bustle. In this moment he wanted to savor the feeling of victory. He waited until everyone was gone and then he left the locker room. A shower was what he needed now. He didn´t want to go to the common room where they would celebrate him as a hero. This triumph he wanted to enjoy alone in silence.

In the castle it was strangely calm. Harry slipped into one of the shower rooms near the Ravenclaw common room. No one would suspect him here. He undressed, put his things on one of the benches and stepped into the shower room. As the warm water wetted his body, he forgot everything around him. He had no idea that he was not alone in the shower room. He was more concerned about the game. Ginny, who had set a new scoring record. And Ron, who had managed to keep his goals clean this time.

Someone came up to him and Harry didn´t notice it. Arms wrapped around him and for a few seconds Harry was shocked. For a moment he thought it was a joke of the Gryffindors who had found him. Then he noticed that it was not a boy who hugged him. It was a girl. A naked girl because her bare breasts pressed against his back. Delicate hands wrapped around him and slid down his body. Her right hand wrapped around his cock and massaged him. Her left hand was wrapped around his torso.

"Cho!", he exclaimed.  
"Who else?", was her reply. She smiled at him and continued massaging his cock. "Congratulations. I see, my massage has helped you."  
"Yes, very.", Harry gasped. He felt his excitement grew. She knew exactly was she was doing.

"Uhh. You are tense.", she whispered while she stroked him. "Shall I massage you again?"

Harry pulled away from her. He grabbed her and pressed her gently against the tiles. She looked at him questioningly, but he smiled. He needed more than a shower. He wanted her. Stepping towards Cho, Harry began to kiss her passionately. One hand quickly snuck around to grab hold of her ass. Cho's bare skin felt fantastic. His hands slid over her body, while their kiss became more intense. Her bare breasts pressed against his chest. He could feel her hands exploring his body. After some time of playing with her tongue and groping her ass Harry broke off. When he looked at her, he saw the lust in her eyes.

He kissed her again, but he moved down her body. From her lips to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her belly. Then he reached his goal. While she watched, he buried his face in her pussy, pushing his mouth and nose into her heat, his tongue sneaking out between his lips to taste her. And he loved the softness of her shaved pussy, the furious heat of her body. At first he licked and kissed her tender lips gently. Then he was covering her slit with his hot mouth, penetrating her with his tongue, sucking on her as he wedged himself into her. His fingers brushed her thighs, traced the irresistible feminine shape between her legs.

Down there between her thighs, he had no idea how long he was between Cho's legs. He got into a rhythm where he could spare a hand to spread over her belly and then reaching up to cup her breasts. Her hands moved over his head, her fingers initially stroking him, coursing through his hair to encourage him. It wasn't much longer before she was coming. When he stood up, she was still out of breath and then she kissed him.

"That was fantastic, Harry."

"It was. But now it´s time that you're doing me a favor, Cho."

"Oh, do you want to see what I can do with my mouth?"

Without giving him time to reply, she knelt before him. After some strokes up and down his shaft she started with one long lick up its length. Soon her lips were wrapped around its head while she stroked the rest and played with his balls with her free hand. Her tongue was swirling around his pulsing cock and moved up and down his length.She started to work more of his cock into her mouth, letting her tongue run all over it.

Her stroking became faster as well and started to hum as well. Harry placed both hands on Cho´s head and started to thrust his cock careful into her mouth. To his surprise she maintained eye contact with him. This girl knew exactly how to please him. The way her lips lingered around the tip of his cock, the way her hands gripped his shaft tight, but not too tight. The way she moaned as she sucked on him. The vibrations of her voice adding to the sensations she was giving him. He could see that she was enjoying the experience as well as he was. She moved further and further down his length until his sensitive tip bumped against the back of her throat. He was surprised the she managed to keep it there. Then she pulled back.

"Are you ready to fuck my pussy?"

"You bed."

With one hand he held up one of her legs, with his other hand he guided his hard cock inside her pussy. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. The water was still falling down on their naked bodies. When he was inside her, he pinned her against the shower wall with his free hand. Then he began to move inside her and she broke off the kiss, moaning louder. He fucked he against the wall and his lips attached to hers and they made out. Soon, her tongue inserted itself into his mouth and they French kissed. When they broke off, she stared at him.

"Harry, Please. Let´s change the position."

Harry let go off her leg and pulled his cock out of her. She turned her back to Harry and leaned forward, bracing herself on the tiles. Then she looked at him. She smiled and moved her hips. It was clear to him what she wanted. And he couldn´t restrain himself. Her ass looked so inviting. Harry smiled and positioned himself behind her. He grabbed her ass cheeks and squeezed them. He spanked her a bit and made her chuckle. Then his hands were holding her hips and he guided his hard manhood inside her. He hoped that no one heard them.

"Oh, Harry. You are so huge!"

For a moment he remained in this position. Then he started to penetrate her. Slowly at first. Harry watched his dick disappear into her pussy. She moaned satisfied and let Harry fuck her. He pushed harder into her again and again. And she moaned louder and louder. Apparently she enjoyed the sex with him. He grabbed her boobs and began to squeeze them.

It felt fantastic. He had sex with Cho Chang, his big crush. He wasn´t thinking about the consequences. He wanted this girl so bad. He never wanted to stop fucking her. His hips moved rhythmically with hers. Cho felt fantastic. She wanted to be taken by this boy. She wanted that he was reckless. He should fuck her hard.

"Oh, yes. Fuck me, Harry! Fuck me hard!"

Harry fucked her harder and harder. They continued for a few minutes before Harry felt he could hold it no longer. He tried to distract himself. But it was too good. He increased the speed. Then Cho got her orgasm. But Harry was still fucking her. He enjoyed every second. He was too excited and moved faster.

"I'm coming!", he told her.

"Good. Come inside me!"

He didn't resist anymore. He grimaced and with a final thrust, he shot stream after stream of semen into her. He was so deep inside her that he filled her womb. Harry gasped. He slowed his pace as his orgasm was fading away. His legs were shaking a little bit. He held Cho and kissed her neck.

"My God, Harry.", she whispered. "That was amazing."

Slowly he took his cock out of her pussy. Cho turned around and Harry took the chance to kiss her. She was pressed against the wall again and he grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. She moaned and his still stiff penis pressed against her stomach. For a few moments they made out. But then he pulled back a little and she looked down at his dick.

"Can I ask you a favor, Harry?"

"Everything, Cho."

She went to the bench and lay down on her stomach. It didn´t seem to be uncomfortable for her, because she lay on a towel. At first he thought she would ask him for a massage. After all, she had massaged him before. But then she spread her legs so he could see her pussy. She put her hands on the butt and spread her ass cheeks.

"Please take… my anal... virginity!" Harry hesitated. He had never done anything like this. Cho looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you really want me to do that?" Cho nodded.  
"Come here, Harry. Do with me whatever you want."

Harry positioned himself behind her. He had to spread his legs and to move down a little. First he teased her asshole with his hard cock. She held the sides of her ass cheeks and he slid it inside her. Harry pushed his dick into her slowly, inch by inch. A groan escaped her mouth and she closed her eyes. When he moved his cock more and more inside her he could hear her groans became louder. Then his cock was fully inside and he remained in this position for some time. She moved her hands off her ass cheeks and put them on the bench. When he slid it out slowly, he thrusted inside her again, slowly. He didn´t wanted to hurt her. His thrusts became faster and she moaned, her hands at the bench.

"Yes! Fuck me, Harry! Fuck my ass!"

He kept penetrating her and made her groaned. For a while this went on. She moaned loudly and Harry pushed deeper into her. Slowly, he increased the tempo and gently stroked her back and he put a hot kiss on her neck. Cho enjoyed every second of the pleasure he gave her. His thrusts were powerful and his kiss was demanding. She belonged to him. Harry felt he could hold it no longer. But he still fucked her.

Before he came, he took his cock out of her asshole. He got her on her side, lifted her leg up and entered her cunt again. Her leg was situated on his shoulder. He kissed her leg passionately and his member thrusted in and out of her, getting them both excited. He could feel her wetness as he pounded her, making it easier to go faster. It wasn't too long before he could feel himself coming.

"Cho, I ´m about to... "

"Come inside me Harry! Please, I beg you!"

With a load moan he unloaded inside her and released all his sperm inside her unprotected womb again. When the last of his cum was inside her, he pulled his cock out. He moved his arms backwards to find grip on the bench. He let go of Cho´s leg and she was lying on her back, breathless and eyes closed. They were both exhausted from this fuck.

"Cho? Are you ok?", he asked anxiously.

He leaned over her and she opened her eyes. She looked at Harry with the most luscious smile. Cho wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him on the mouth and smiled. In this moment she seemed happier as never before.

"Harry, that was absolutely fantastic! And... Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I... I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too." When they kissed again, Cho was not crying. It was a lovingly kiss and they forgot the time. Harry ended the kiss and looked at her, smiling.

"Do you want to... do it again?" She smiled back.

"So full of energy, aren't we?"

"I can´t help it. You are so hot, Cho. Let´s go to the Room of Requirement. There we can have our own little victory party."

She grinned and they both rose from the bench. They took their clothes and went to the Room of Requirement together, hand in hand. This would be a long night for them, but a happy one. And no one would disturb them.


End file.
